Fate - Fake Renewal
by NepShrimpz
Summary: [One-shot] Five years ago, an event happened that changed everything. Shirou, Rider and their daughters go on about their daily lives.


**Author's Note**: This is something i wrote on MAL like 4 years, when the Fate fanbase was still active during the UBW Anime days. Years later, i decided to share it over here XD.

It's the first thing i ever wrote, so i don't think it's any good, but i hope you are able to enjoy it ;).

**Disclaimer**: Fate/Stay Night belongs to Type-moon.

* * *

''_The first has been supported over the years_...'' a shadow interrupts the reading of the mother of the household. The beauty watches her smiling husband leaning towards her face...

''You know, Rider, i don't really mind the show, infact, i would've joined you, but did you forget that the Emiyas are having us over today?'' he whispers in her ears.

The beauty answers with a smile.

''I didn't, but we still have some time, don't we? Care to join me, Dear?''

Before he could answer her, a knocking sound is heard.

''Mommy, Daddy, get ready or we will be late. Sakura can't wait to see Shirou!''

''Hey, Stop it, Rin!'' The sound of two girls talking is heard through the door.

''You always lose the sense of time when you read, Rider.'' The man, who has an unusual hair color combination of red and white, answers happily with a laugh.

''A few years ago you would've joined me and forgot everything you had to do.'' The beauty says with a straight face.

''Hey! That was a few years ago!''

The girls knock again.

''Yes, girls, we are coming.'' The man answers his daughters. ''Let's get ready before Rin decides to break the door.''

~~_Some time later_~~

_The Father's PoV_

We walk through the streets of Fuyuki, as we still have some time before the invitation. I look at the shining lights during the night, at the people walking on the street, at my smiling wife walking beside me, and at my happy daughters walking infront of me. I smile as i remember the last few years.

'it has been five years already, huh?'

Five years since i got involved in that mess.

Five years since my view of the world got changed.

Five years since i decided to protect those close to me first.

Five years since i lost my lover and my sister.

Five years since i decided to rewind time.

but, most importantly,

Five years since i got this family of mine.

The family i wouldn't trade for anything in the world.

About an hour later, we arrive at our destination. A maid is already waiting for us.

''Good evening, Shirou.''

''Good evening, Leysritt, how are you doing?''

''We are doing fine, Shirou. Please come in, Lady Irisviel and Sir Kiritsugu are waiting for you.''

''Uncle Shirou!'' a young red-head runs at me while shouting. I feel a tug on my pants. I look down to see one of my daughters hiding behind me, blushing.

_Rin's PoV_

''Good evening to you too, Shirou. Could you please let my father get in before pestering him about archery lessons?''

''Hey Rin, How are you doing?...

huh? Where is Sakura?'' He ignores my question.

'He is doing it intentionally, isn't he?' My eyes twitch.

I don't know why, but Shirou always manages to make me lose my cool.

There is also the fact the he looks like a younger version of my father. Infact, if i didn't know better, i would've thought that he is my father's biological son.

''I am here, Shirou.'' My red-faced sister finally decides to show herself. The idiot walks to her and starts a conversation.

''Your sister is stealing my brother again, i see.'' i hear a someone beside me talking.

''Hello Illya.''

''Hello Rin, How are you doing?''

''I am doing fine, thanks. How are you doing?'' A conversation between me and the sister of the object of my aff..._ehm_, i mean of my sister's affections starts.

_Sakura's PoV_

I am having a conversation with Shirou. We talk about cooking and archery.

We usually talk about those.

I am happy.

Five years ago i would've never thought i would be this Happy.

It's thanks to father and mother that i am this happy.

Five years ago, they came and rescued me from the hell i was in.

I have lived in the heavens with them since then.

I wish these happy days would continue forever.

''Come in already, everybody.'' I hear the shout of Aunt Irisviel.

''Yes, Mom.'' Shirou, her son, answers.

I walk beside him, smiling.

I am happy.

But for how long can this happiness last?

_Older Shirou's PoV_

We all enter the house of the Emiyas. It looks identical to the house i used to live in back then. It is fine so.

It should be identical.

It's the same house i grew up in, after all.

We all great each other and sit down to enjoy the meal prepared by young Shirou and the maid, Sella.

It tastes good.

I eat more.

I observe how the eyes of my daughters narrow.

They won't admit it.

They won't admit how the boy can cook better than them.

They will challenge him. Again.

I smile.

After we finish eating, the Kids went to have fun with each other.

Shirou probably took Sakura to teach her archery in the backyard, while Rin and Illya are talking about magecraft.

As for Irisviel and Rider...

''I am taking Dusa to talk about some Girl-stuff. _DO NOT INTERRUPT!_'' She says the last few words with a sweet smile.

The woman that could've been my mother is crazy...

''Man, that woman of mine will be the end of me.'' The other occupant of the room tells me. He looks younger than how i remember him from my childhood. The one thing that makes him look older then he is, is...

''Stop complainig, Old man.''

...his missing left arm.

I remember how that came to be.

I remember an event from the end of the fourth Holy Grail War that took place five years ago.

_I block his bullets with my swords._

_The twin swords._

_Kanshou and Bakuya._

_The trusted swords of the heroic spirit that represented my abandoned ideal._

_The one who gave me his arm._

_I should've lost by now._

_I would've lost by now, if it wasn't for Rider's boundary field._

_That is how Rider is keeping up with Saber._

_And how i am keeping up with my father._

_I try to hit him with my Swords._

_He evades._

_We both know it._

_One mistake._

_The one who does one mistake first, dies._

_We keep trying to hit each other._

_I hear Rider behind me fighting Saber._

_The sound of metal clashing._

_The sound comes closer._

_I understand what Rider's plan is._

_We have one advantage over them._

_We know Saber's abilities. They don't know Rider's Abilities._

_I am waiting for the appropriate moment to end the fight._

_I see my father stopping._

_I hear a gasp behind me._

_It's the gasp of my former Servant._

_She must be awed by Rider's beautiful eyes._

_Rider and i switch targets._

_Saber goes after Rider._

_She can't catch up._

_For the Boundary field and Rider's Eyes are taking a toll on her._

_''**Trace on**''_

_I project the weapon i saw that night. The night i saw the body of my dead teacher._

_The weapon that can break contracts._

_I use it..._

_''Rule Breaker!''_

_... on my former Servant._

_I break the contract with her Master._

_I look back to see Rider taking one of my father's arms._

_The Fight is over._

_Saber will disappear soon, and my father was disarmed._

_I walk over to my Father_

_''It's over, Kiritsugu Emiya._

_Go back to your family, live a happy life, and abandon that noble but foolish ideal of yours.''_

_''Abandon it? Why should i abandon it?'' The old man asks me._

_''Because it will only bring you suffering. You won't be able to save anybody._

_Tell me, what will you choose, The lifes of your wife and daughter, or the lifes of many more strangers?''_

_''Such a question shouldn't be asked. If i have to kill one to save ten, i will do it. If i have to kill ten to save a hundred, then so be it. If i have to destroy a country to save the world, i will take on that duty. That is what it means to be a superhero.''_

_''Then we have nothing to talk about. Goodbye, old man.''_

_I swing my sword down._

_I steel my resolve._

_That man isn't my father._

_He is a cold man that will sacrifice my sister if i let him live._

_To protect Illya, i have to eleminate him._

_''Stop.''_

_I hear the voice of a woman._

_A woman that looks like an older version of my sister._

_''It's already over, Shirou.''_

_The women i saved from death a few days ago._

_''If you have to take someone's life, take mine!''_

_The women stands between my sword and my enemy._

_I let my sword fade._

_I turn my back to the fallen old man._

_''Did you see that, Kiritsugu Emiya?_

_The woman you would've sacrificed for your ideal is the one who saved you._

_Do you still think you can live without your family, so others can live in happiness?_

_Do you want to keep lying to yourself?''_

_The old man, held up by his wife, looks at the ground._

_I turn to leave._

_He stops me with a question._

_''Who are you?''_

_''I am the result of your ideal.'' I answer him before leaving._

_I stop._

_A dark aura fills the environment._

_My heart is beating._

_'This, this is like...'_

_A feeling i felt more then once before._

_That feeling is..._

_''What... is... this?'' asks the Swordman, panting._

_''That, Saber, is the Holy Grail.'' I answer the disappearing Swordman._

'Avenger..'

''Remembering something?'' The old man asks me.

''Yeah, but don't worry, with the elemination of Avenger and the three founding families, the war shouldn't happen again.''

''I hope so, i enjoy these days, after all.''

The old man smiles.

A smile i never saw when i was a kid.

We talk about normal stuff, enjoying the tea and our everyday lives.

A life i hope i can protect as long as possible.

_Rin's PoV_

''...on't worry, w... eleminat... three found... War... again.''

I hear my father takling with uncle Kiritsugu. I can't completely hear what they are saying, but i hear enough to get an idea.

I grit my teeth.

They are talking about what happened 5 years ago.

About the war my biological father died in.

'He didn't do it. He didn't do it. He didn't do it.'

I keep trying to convince myself.

But i can't.

However i look at it, there is a huge probability that Shirou, my father, was the one who killed Tokiomi Tohsaka, my biological father.

I hope it isn't true.

He rescued my sister.

He reunited us again.

He adopted us.

He made us happy.

He is even letting us learn magecraft.

He...

**...helped eleminate the founding families**.

A voice in the back of my head tells me.

I wish to know the truth,

I NEED to know the truth.

As i walk back to Illya, i get a stinging feeling on the back of my hand.

* * *

_to be continued...?_

**Author's Note**: Honestly though, i don't think i will ever continue it, since i wrote this years ago and don't exactly remember how i wanted it to go. so if anyone wants to, be my guest!

I may or may not start another Fate project however. Probably a crossover one.

Shrimpy signing out.


End file.
